


Broken

by Doteruna



Series: Broken [1]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Disintegration, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Spoilers, i'm crying rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doteruna/pseuds/Doteruna
Summary: Spoilers for Infinity War.Steve's point of view as the slaughter happens.





	Broken

Bucky never sounded scared. 

Angry, of course.

Frustrated? All the time. 

Confused, more than he deserved. 

Happy, more and more these days. 

But once the dust from Thano’s exit was settling on his boots, Steve heard the worst thing he’d ever heard. Worse than the sound of the plane crashing, worse than Bucky’s scream as he fell from the train. 

“Steve?” Bucky sounded broken, and worse--scared.

Steve turned just in time to see his world disintegrate into small, dead pieces, Bucky’s face peeling away into flakes that disappeared into nothingness. For a moment, he didn’t believe it. It had to be another of Thano’s illusions. 

But even as the dark pieces vanished, Steve knew that there was no way Thanos could have made up Bucky’s voice, shaken and fearful. The gleam in his blue eyes as they ripped apart, unadulterated terror shining through as he slipped away. 

Steve felt frozen, colder than when he’d been turned to ice. Around him, he could distantly hear screams and wails as others suffered the same fate, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from where Bucky had stood. Where his everything had stood, but never again.


End file.
